Remote commanders (RC) are commonly used to control display devices such as TVs. As understood herein, a person using the RC may of always be able to see the user interface (UI) presented on the display but may nonetheless wish to control the display. For example, a person in a control room may want to control a device outside the room that is being watched by others, but not by the person in the control room.